This invention relates to providing a system relating to sleeping bags. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system for assisting a user to walk while in a sleeping bag. Sleeping bags are often utilized while camping or during recreational activities outdoors. There are many instances when a sleeping bag user might prefer to stand upright, to sit, to walk, or be otherwise mobile and would prefer to maintain the comfort and warmth of a sleeping bag; for example, movement around a tent, sitting outside, sitting near a campfire, watching the stars, etc. In addition, while in a sleeping bag one may need to perform hygienic positioning that normally requires the user to leave the comfort of a sleeping bag. It would be very useful to have a sleeping bag that would allow one to be mobile. It would be very useful to have a sleeping bag that would allow one to comfortably sit in a chair. It would be very useful to have a sleeping bag with a feature to assist hygienic positioning without having to get out of the sleeping bag.
Even further, there are many instances when a user would like to use their arms and hands and yet still be within the comfort and warmth of the sleeping bag. For example, when cold outside and a user decides to make a meal it would be very useful to have use of one's arms and hands for cooking, grasping utensils, and other small motor control movements. Current sleeping bags do not provide such features.